efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 130
|debut = None|return = None|withdraw = |pre = FSC #129|nex = FSC #131}} The Host City The Host city for this FSC #130-edition is Gouda, The Netherlands, a city and municipality in the west of The Netherlands between Rotterdam & Utrecht, in the province of South Holland. Gouda has a population of ca 73.000 and is top famous for its Gouda cheese, also for stroopwafels, grachten smoking pipes, and its 15th-century City Hall. Its many historic buildings make it a popular destination. There are many events and attractions in Gouda: the Gouda Cheese and Craft Market, every Thursday (April–August) which is said to attract about 60.000 tourists each year. Gouda Ceramics Days, a yearly two-day event of ceramists from the Netherlands & other countries with several exhibitions in May by the Old City Hall. Gouda's Monmartre antique/curio/collector's market by the Old City Hall in summer. Gouda has two railway stations: Gouda, and Gouda Goverwelle, with Intercity services to The Hague, Rotterdam, and Utrecht as well as local trains to Amsterdam and Alphen aan den Rijn/Leiden. The city has many cafes, restaurants, hotels and facilities for visitors. Gouda also has numerous sports facilities, with swimming pools, sports parks, sports halls / gyms. RFC Gouda is the local rugby-club. The Venue Host venue for FSC #130 December 2019 is the Goudse Schouwburg a theater in the Dutch city of Gouda. The current theater on the Boelekade was opened in 1992, has a large hall with 813 seats and smaller hall with 232 seats. In 2011, the Goudse Schouwburg was proclaimed Theater of the Year by the Association of Free Theater Producers. Music, opera, musicals, dance, theater and cabaret are performed in the theater. The history of the Goudse Schouwburg goes back to 'Sociëteit Ons Genoegen', founded in 1854. The Nieuwe Schouwburg was opened next to this hall in 1913. Until 1971 the building was rented to a foundation, with participants from both the municipality of Gouda and the Sociëteit Ons Genoegen. After that year, the entire Schouwburg became the property of this foundation. The 1913-theater was demolished in 1992, when the current theater opened its doors, at that same location that year. The theater is very proud to host this evening’s edition of the Forum Song Contest. The Hosts Our lovely Hosts this evening are Duncan Laurence and Sylvia Hoeks. Duncan de Moor (born 11th April 1994), professionally known as Duncan Laurence, is a well-known Dutch singer-songwriter. He began his music career in 2014, and became a semi-finalist in the fifth season of The Voice of Holland, coached by Ilse DeLange of The Common Linnets fame. Laurence then represented The Netherlands in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019, with the song "Arcade", and he went on to win the competition, giving the Netherlands its first Eurovision win since 1975. In October 2019 Laurence released his second single "Love Don't Hate It". He signed with Capitol Records. Sylvia Hoeks (born 1st June 1983) is a Dutch actress and former model, best known internationally for her roles in Blade Runner 2049 (2017) and in The Girl in the Spider's Web (2018). She grew up in Maarheeze, Noord-Brabant, The Netherlands. After finishing high school she attended the Maastricht Academy of Dramatic Arts. Shortly after graduation, she had a main role in the Dutch TV film Staats gevaarlijk. In 2005 she appeared as a mistress in the series Gooische Vrouwen and had a main role in the psychological thriller series Vuurzee. In 2019 she appeared in the Apple TV+ drama series See. The Show The Results The Winner Irina Rimes - Nicaieri: